Tracer/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn *''"Cheers, love! The cavalry’s here!"'' *''"Cheers, love! The holidays are here!"'' (while Jingle is equipped) Mid-Game Swap *''"Tracer here!"'' *''"Here comes T. Racer!"'' (while T. Racer or Mach T. is equipped) *''"Tracer's comin' to town!'' (While Jingle is equipped) Respawning *''"Well, that just happened."'' *''"I'm back!"'' *''"Yeah!"'' *''"Back to work!"'' *''"And she's back in the game!"'' *''"Wait for me!"'' *''"Whew! I think I hit The Wall."'' (Track and Field/Sprinter skins) *''"And she's back in the race!"'' (Track and Field/Sprinter skins) *''"I got my second wind."'' (Track and Field/Sprinter skins) Using Abilities Blink (Only if all three charges are used in quick succession) *''"Whee!"'' *''"Wicked!" '' *''"Whoa!"'' *''*chuckles*'' *''"*singing* Dashing through the snow!"'' (while Jingle skin is equipped) *''"Ho ho ho!"'' (while Jingle skin is equipped) Recall *''"Ever get that feeling of déjà vu?"'' *''"Let’s try that again."'' *''"Now, where were we?"'' *''"Just in time!"'' *''"False start!"'' (Track and Field/Sprinter skins) Pulse Bomb *''"Time's up!"'' *''"Wait for it..."'' *''"Here you go!"'' *''"Bombs away!"'' *''"Gotcha!"'' (stuck) *''"Lock on!"'' (stuck) *''"Nailed it!"'' (stuck) *''"You need a time out!"'' (stuck) *''"Right on target!"'' (stuck) *''"Got some coal for your stocking!"'' (Jingle skin equipped) *''"Gotcha something!"'' (Jingle skin equipped; stuck) On Fire *''"All eyes on me!"'' *''"I'm on fire!"'' *''"I'm on fire! *giggles* Really!"'' *''"I'm in the zone!"'' Kills *''"You got what's coming to ya!"'' *''"This time, stay down."'' *''"Huh, wanker."'' (Punk/Ultraviolet skins) *''"Tosser."'' (Punk/Ultraviolet skins) Killing Ana *''"Sorry, cap!"'' Killing Reaper *''"mockingly Death comes!"'' Killing Sombra *''"Nobody likes a thief."'' Killing Winston *''"Aww, sorry, big guy!"'' *''"It was beauty killed the beast."'' Killing Widowmaker *''"That felt good!"'' *''"Squish!"'' Killing Torbjörn wearing Santaclad skin (while Jingle skin is equipped) *''"Sorry, Santa!"'' Hero Abilities Receiving Ana's Nano Boost *''"I'm unstoppable!"'' *''"No one's gonna stop me!"'' Communication Wheel Need Healing * "I need healing." (default) * "I need armor." (looking at friendly Torbjörn) * "I need a barrier." (looking at friendly Zarya) * "Hey doc!" * "I could use some healing!" Ultimate stat <'90' * "My ultimate is charging." * "Pulse bomb is charging." >'90' * "My ultimate is almost ready" * "Pulse bomb is almost ready." 100% * "My ultimate’s ready." * "Pulse bomb ready." Unlockable Voice Lines *''"You got it!"'' (default) *''"Aw, rubbish."'' *''"Be right back."'' *''"Cheeky!"'' *''"Check me out!"'' *''"Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!"'' *''"Ever get that feeling of déjà vu?"'' *''"Keep calm and Tracer on!"'' *''"She shoots, she scores!"'' *''"The world could always use more heroes."'' *''"I have this under control."'' *''"Looks like you need a time out."'' *''"Time Out!" (Summer Games) *"Eat my dust!"'' (Summer Games) *''"Ooh,Scary!"'' (Halloween Terror) *''"Boo!" (Halloween Terror) *"It's in the bag."(Winter Wonderland) *"Ho ho ho!"'' (Winter Wonderland) *''"I’m over the moon!"'' (Lunar New Year ) *''"Who’s ready for some fireworks?"'' (Lunar New Year) *''"Don't be daft!"'' (Archives) *''"Sorry I’m late."'' (Archives) *''"Time is on my side."'' (Archives) *''"Did I miss something?"'' (Anniversary) *''"Too slow!"'' (Anniversary) Pre-Game Lines * "Oi! This is no time for standin' around." * "Look out world! Tracer's here." * "Don't forget to stretch!" (Track and Field/Sprinter skins) * "Last one there's a rotten egg!" (Track and Field/Sprinter skins) * "Let's go for the gold!" (Track and Field/Sprinter skins) * "On your marks, get set, go!" (Track and Field/Sprinter skins) On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"Wow! I think I understand what Winston felt like now... looking back at the Earth from here.."'' (when using the telescope) On King's Row *''"Back in my old stomping ground."'' *''"Should we nip to the pub?"'' *''"Pub, anyone?"'' *''"I could murder a chippie."'' *''"I could murder a chip sarnie."'' *''"I wonder if I have time to visit Emily? No, better stay focused."'' On Watchpoint: Gibraltar *''"I wonder if I left anything in my locker here."'' Ingame Triggers On Fire * "I'm in the zone!" * "I'm on fire!" * "I'm on fire! *giggles* Really!" Enemy Mercy Resurrect * "Aww, No fair." Enemy Shield Generator Placed/Idle * "They have a shield generator." Spotted * "I found the shield generator!" Destroyed * "Enemy shield generator destroyed!" Enemy Teleporter Placed/Idle * "Find their teleporter." * "They’ve got a teleporter, we've got to find it." Spotted * "Found their teleporter." Destroyed * "Enemy teleporter destroyed!" Enemy Turret Seen * "Enemy turret ahead." Destroyed * "Enemy turret down." When enemy uses ultimate * "Get to cover!" When spots sniper * "Sniper!" Pre-Game Conversations With Junkrat With Lúcio With Mei (On Route 66, Temple of Anubis or Ilios) With Pharah With Soldier: 76 With Sombra With another Tracer With Widowmaker With Winston With Zenyatta Unorganized Quotes 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! All eyes on me! Alright everyone, let’s do this. Alright, let’s move forward. And she’s back in the game! And stay down! Attack with me! Back in the fight. Be careful! Bombs away! Bet that smarts Brilliant. Center me in the middle of your screen. Chin up team, we’ll win the next one. Clear the area. Clocks ticking. Come on. Come on, we’re gonna lose. Come on, get back up here. Come over here. Damn. Defend with me Defend the objective. Don’t stop now. Don’t worry Dr. Zieglar, if I get in trouble, I’ll just recall. Down for the count. Excelsior. Fall back. Fantastic. Fight for the future. Focus. For me? Gangs back together. Get out of there. Get ready. Get stuffed. Great Scott. Hang on everyone, we can do this. Have some of that. Here I am Hiya. Hiya, Tracer here. Hold on a little longer. I knew I was good at this. I need help I’m going in. I’m in launch control. I’m in the groove I’m looking out for you. I’m moving up in the world. I’m on a roll. I’m on the attack. I’m on the objective. I’m out by the target range. I’m over by the weapons bay. I’m up in launch control. I’m over here at the target range. I’m with you. Incoming It all comes down to this. It’s in the bag. It’s just the strangest feeling of deja vu. It’s on the move again. I’ve got you covered. I’ve got your back. Just in the nick of time Just move forward and jump up here Keep calm, and keep calm, and keep calm, and Tracer on. Keep it up Let’s attack the objective. Let’s get this thing moving. Let’s get to it already. Let’s take em together. Locked on. Look over here, I’m standing next to the weapons bay. Move the payload. Much obliged. My work here is done. Nailed it. Need help over here. New round, let’s go. Nice save. No way. Not this way. Nothing to it. Now we’re moving. Now you’ve got the hang of it. Oh no. On my way. Over here. Payload’s moving. Payload’s ready to roll. Payload’s stopped. Pick up the pace. Pow! Press the attack. Priority target located. Push forward. Ready. Really feeling that chrono-disassociation. Sensational. Set up here. Someone help me move this thing. Someone set up you, the bomb. Speed kills. Take out this target. Taking the point. Thanks, Doc. Thanks, love. Thanks, love. 2 That’ll show em. That’ll show ya. The objective is mine. There they are. They’re over here. They’re taking the point. This time stay down. This way. This way’s clear. Time out. Time out. 2 Tip top. Understood. Up here. Wait for it. Wait for me Watch your step. We can’t lose it now. We can win this. We could use a healer. We could use a tank We’ve got to stop the payload. We gotta push them back. We’re half way there. We’ve gotta stop the payload. What’s the hold up? Who’s next? You need a time out. You won’t see me coming. You’re a real life saver. Category:Quotes